Current trend in utilizing 57-64 GHz high-data-rate spectrum for wireless communication calls for new, low-cost radios, integrated with set-top boxes or mobile platform/handsets. Energy propagation in this mm-wave band has unique characteristics which enables excellent immunity to interference, highly-secured communication, frequency re-use, etc. For low-cost point-to-point communication at this frequency range, highly directional, high-gain antennas are desired for integration with complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-technology-based radios.
Waveguide horn structures are typically used for high gain, directional antennas at millimeter (mm) wave frequencies. Currently available metal horns are bulky, heavy, expensive, and non-ideal for planar, integrated circuit (IC) integration.